Reality Nightmare
by lRainDropsl
Summary: When nightmares become reality, it silently makes it way into Phoebe Halliwell's life. Something revolting happens that will have Phoebe regret for the rest of her life.
1. Chap 1

Chapter One  
  
Phoebe Halliwell was walking along the deserted Prescott St. No wondering soul was at sight, all the lights were off, and no cars were parked in the driveways. It was quite an unusual night on Prescott St. Usually cars would be parked everywhere.  
  
Howling raging winds were blowing in all directions. Autumn leaves are swirling around in mid-air. The temperature fell rapidly through the night. Phoebe started to have an uneasy feeling as she walked toward the street. Chills ran down her back as Phoebe wrapped herself around her unprotected arms. She picked up the pace, faster and faster.  
  
Soon somehow, someway, she'd found herself walking in an unidentified place. Surrounded by massive tall trees, Phoebe walked slowly backwards examine each sight carefully. She tried to stay tranquil and confident. Finally she had asked herself the question. "Where am I?"   
  
Immediately she felt something eyeing her, her breathing was getting heavier and heavier. "It's nothing." She tried to calm herself down.  
  
It was pitched black out; only moon light to lead the way. She took another glance around her surrounding and caught something she didn't see before. A disfigured form was facing up into the atmosphere. As curious as she was, she stepped closer into the wood. Closer and closer she came; the disfigured form had clearing up now. It was a white wolf crying to the moon by a near by lake, stood besides another unidentified figure, she came closer. So close that the wolf could feel her presence and took off.   
  
Just as the wolf ran off, Phoebe took the chance and ran to the disfigured spot; it is foggy down by the lake. She ran and stopped at the sight of chopped off bodies parts piled up on the ground. Blood drops dripped slowly to the ground one by one. She gasped, then immediately covered up her mouth and ran as far from it as possible. The smell of blood was covering her body. "Faster. Faster!" Her conscience told her. Pretty soon her had reached the open road, a glimpse of lights flashes, headed her way, revealing a red truck. Looking up she saw a bright light coming toward her, she anxiously jumping up and down waving her hands in the middle of the road, hoping the driver would see her. But the driver didn't seem to slow down instead the speed increased!  
  
"Stop. Please stop" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Closer and closer the light came and hit her like a fastball...  
  
Opened her eyes and sat up hastily gasping for air heavily, then at that moment she realized only that it was just another nightmare. However, it seemed so real.  
  
"Honey? Are you all right?" Cole asked softly with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I'm okay, just a bad dream." She replied between gasps. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"You sure?" Cole asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Phoebe reassured him and slid her head down onto the pillow.  
  
"Goodnight "He kissed her forehead.  
  
The rest of the night was peaceful. Phoebe was the first one up, for once. She made her way down into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. The dream still haunted her at night. Afraid of going to bed, afraid to shut her eyes, afraid to see what would happen next... "Phoebe?" Her thought was disturbed by Cole's entrance.  
  
"Hi." She greeted her husband softly as she lifted up her face.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Cole asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep." Phoebe replied, and put on a smile to cover up her worried expression. Of course Cole could see through all her fakeness.  
  
"Does it have to do with last night's dream?" He questioned. He obviously already knew the answer to that, he just wanted to hear it from Phoebe, herself.  
  
"No." She lied.  
  
Before Cole could carry on, Piper and Leo came in.  
  
"Hey, look who's up." Piper cheerfully joked.  
  
"Hey guys!" Phoebe greeted Piper and Leo.  
  
"Hey Cole, what's wrong?" Piper noticed Cole's worried mug.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing." He replied looking at Phoebe. She avoided his eyes and looked down at her coffee.  
  
"O.K" Piper said then turned to Leo "So, what are you doing today honey?"  
  
'Elders." Leo said pointed up to the ceiling with a little sarcastic smirk.  
  
"Good morning, people!" Paige entered the kitchen happily.  
  
"You seem happy." Piper said then took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Why shouldn't I be? Life is perfect." Paige responded with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Must have been one hell of a night you with that guy had last night." She cocked her eyebrows.  
  
"Ben." Paige corrected her eldest sister.  
  
"Right...Ben, of course." Piper still had the silly look on her face.  
  
"It was a great date, we're going out again tonight" She then grabbed some Poptarts out of the top cabinet.  
  
"I'm off now." Leo said.  
  
"Ok, bye honey" Piper walked over and gave Leo a kiss.  
  
All of the sudden, the room was filled with silent and awkwardness. First word was spoken when Phoebe stood up. "I'm going to take a shower now." And she was off.  
  
Later that night, Paige was out on her "perfect date".  
  
Meanwhile at the Manor, Phoebe twisted and turned sweating all over. It had haunted her once again. The dream…  
  
"NO!" Phoebe sat up sweating looking bewildered.  
  
Cole sat up next to her; his face was filled with worries and concern. He hadn't been able to sleep for the passed several nights, ever since Phoebe had been receiving "the nightmare".  
  
"What did you see?" Cole demanded but in a concerned tone.  
  
"He…he ran me over." She was all shaken up. Fears were written all over her face.  
  
"Who? Who ran you over?" Cole asked in outraged.  
  
"Him, the driver. I couldn't see his face. It was so---so surreal." Phoebe whispered, as she tried to take a deep breath.   
  
"Come on" Cole pulled her out of bed.  
  
"What…where are we going? Phoebe asked looking puzzled.  
  
"The attic. The Book of Shadow" Cole grabbed her hand and walked out of the room.  
  
Downstairs Paige had finally arrived home from her "perfect" date. They stopped at the front porch to have a little chitchat before ending the night.  
  
"I really had a wonderful time tonight." Paige said dreamily staring up at her date, losing herself into his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you did, because I really enjoy tonight as well." Ben looked down on her with his sparkling clear sky blue eyes. Lowered his head to reach Paige's lips.  
  
"Um-would you like to come in?" Paige pulled away and asked him invitingly. A passionate kissed was all she gotten back. Pushing the door opened with her back and led him up to her room.  
  
Up in the attic Cole was roughly thumbing through the pages trying to figure out what was happening to his girlfriend. Phoebe was balled up on a chair over by the corner, afraid of coming out even though she was not alone. Feeling chills run down her back she let out a scream. Cole looked up and ran to her side immediately, "What's wrong?  
  
"I don't know, I---I feel weird. I feel like we're not alone." Phoebe said fearfully. "I can feel his presence. I'm cold." Cole took his robe off and wrapped Phoebe around with it.  
  
"What? You mean he's here, in the room?" Cole asked not loosing any time. It just broke his heart to see the one he loved like this. He can't stand it!  
  
"I'm not sure, but he--he's in the house." She barely whispered, and sweats covered her body.  
  
"Come on." Cole said softly pulling her over to her book. He let his arm wrapped around her, to make her feel relax. "Don't worry, whomever doing this is going to pay. He has to go through me if he wants you." She leaned her head against his strong chest, and hold on to him tightly with all her strength. Cole placed his chin gently above her head.  
  
Later in the night, everyone had fallen deep asleep; it crept slowly carrying a body out of the Manor. The body seemed so lifeless, it looked like a pile of cells combined and form a body without a soul, it was so stiff, no motion. Silently it made its way out of the Manor. Cole and Phoebe had gone back to bed; he had stayed up most of the night watching Phoebe sleep. He couldn't imagine his life without her. But soon he fell asleep next to her. 


	2. Chap 2

Chapter Two   
The next morning was better, but it doesn't matter to Cole, he was just glad and thankful that Phoebe had made it through the night…  
  
"Cole, Phoebe, Paige breakfast!" Piper hollered from the kitchen, the usually morning wake up call.  
  
They walked hand in hand downstairs, as they entered the kitchen Piper felt like there was something missing from the room. The usual morning greeting, she knew something was up. And Paige still hasn't come down yet.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Piper tried to lighten up the room.  
  
"Nothing." Cole and Phoebe replied in unison, there were smiles missing from their faces, especially Phoebe. She would always be perky in the morning. But in this specific morning that Phoebe was lost. She looked worried, frightened, terrified, troubled, afraid, and the list could go on.  
  
"Am I missing something?" Asked Piper.  
  
"Um…no, there's nothing. If there is you'd be the first to know." Cole stuttered, not knowing of what else he could say. They weren't sure of what was after them. Until they got all the facts straight they were not ready to come out of the closet and fret everyone else.  
  
Piper looked at them weirdly, she knew they were hiding something, but she decided to let it be, for the moment. Her mind started to wonder where Paige could be; it'd been over 15 minutes. She decided to give another holler, "Paige, you're breakfast is getting cold!"  
  
No answer was received. Piper started to get a little worry and tried once more. "Paige?"  
  
"She's probably at her date's house." Phoebe said with out stirring her coffee.  
  
"I heard her come in last night." Piper replied. "She's probably still asleep, she came in pretty late." With that she was off to Paige's room.  
  
Cole and Phoebe were left alone behind in the kitchen. Cole took a glimpsed at Phoebe; her face still had the same expression as it was before.   
  
"She's not in her room." Piper said, entering the kitchen again.  
  
"Where could she be if she isn't in her room?" Cole analyzed.  
  
"Probably left for work already." Phoebe said.  
  
"On time? Not like her." Piper joked. But soon became quiet again. "Well I'm going to take advantage of this and go take a shower before all the hot water is gone."  
  
After Piper left, something had hit Phoebe's head. A thought… Cole could tell that something was on Phoebe's mind.  
  
"What is it?" He interrupted the thought.  
  
"Nothing, just something Piper said about Paige." Phoebe replied simply.  
  
"What about it?" Cole asked anxiously.   
  
"She said Paige came home from her date last night, and last night I felt his presence, this morning she's missing…" She was unable to finish her thought and Cole had cut in.  
  
"So you're saying that it was Paige's date is the psycho?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I saw two bodies by the lake, so it must have been Piper and Paige's. And Paige could be his first victim." Phoebe carefully trying to get her thought straight. Suddenly another chill ran down her back. She just stared blankly to the wall and there was the silence again.  
  
"He's here isn't he?" Cole was used to her look by now. Phoebe and Cole abruptly gotten up and ran upstairs calling for Piper. Half way up the stairs, they noticed the front door was wide opened. They had lost Piper, the thought ran through her mind.  
  
"No, no, this is impossible. This can't be happening. Not now." Phoebe was in tears, running out of the Manor hoping that she would find Piper.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole ran after her. "She's gone."  
  
"No, she can't be. We still have time to catch up to her." Phoebe tried to convince herself.  
  
"We don't know where the lake is." He remembered what she had told him the other night, catching up to her.  
  
"If I remember from my premonition correctly the lake is down that way." Phoebe pointed down the road.  
  
"Phoebe there's no lake there." Cole observed the street.  
  
"It was in my vision." Phoebe said desperately trying to find the street.  
  
"Phoebe she's gone and there's no lake around here." Cole tried to convince her.  
  
"There has got to be! I saw it!" Phoebe practically screamed tears streamed down her cheeks. "Piper! Piper!"  
  
"Phoebe! Stop it. You're wasting your time screaming out her name. We can go back and look in the Book of Shadow for her." Cole said still chasing after her.  
  
"Piper! Answer me damnit! LEO! LEO!" Phoebe ran around the neighborhood screaming from the top of her lungs out for Piper like a maniac.   
  
"Phoebe! It's not going to do any good to run around the neighborhood hollering out Piper's name. Let's go back to the Manor and look this demon or whatever the hell he is up!" Cole caught up with her.  
  
Phoebe stopped and turned around slowly toward Cole. Her face was soaked wet, her eyes were bloodshot red and puffy. It looked like she'd been crying for hours, but in reality she only been crying for ten minutes, non-stop. "Come on, let's waste no time." Cole took her into his arm and glanced around him to see if no one was around and shimmered back into the Manor.  
  
Upstairs in the attic, Phoebe pacing back and forth nervously, out of nowhere a swirl of blue bright lights took form on the wooden floor on the ancient attic.   
  
"Hey!" Leo voice filled the cathedral-like room. Soon he noticed the room was missing something. Phoebe looked like she had been at a funeral, and Cole was flipping The Book of Shadow. "What's wrong, heard you call me."   
  
"Piper had been abducted, Leo!" Phoebe burst out.  
  
"What?!" Leo reacted in disbelieve.   
  
"She's gone. A psycho kidnapped her and Paige. They're gone Leo. I saw it in my visions, in my dream that they were chopped in chunks. It was horrible!" Phoebe exploded in tears. Leo's eyes sprung up with tiny drops and roll down his face. "Can you try to sense where they are?"   
  
"Yeah I can--I can do that." Leo slowly closed his eyes as a single tears roll down his face and tried to concentrate. "I can sense her! She's--she's still alive!"  
  
"What about Paige?" Phoebe added.  
  
"I can't sense her anywhere." Leo slowly said opening up his eyes.   
  
Phoebe collapsed onto the chair, holding her head up with her hand supporting it. "She's gone. She's GONE!"   
  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Leo said in a low tone of voice.  
  
"She can't be." Cole jumped in.  
  
"She's dead, she's with PRUE, GRAM, MOM…!" Phoebe shouted. "Why?!, Is dead, murder witches like in the family gene or did they just make a deal with the Angel of Death?"   
  
"Phoebe, we still have time to save Piper." Cole tried to be optimistic.  
  
"What's the point? I mean we'll just have another two long lost sisters come running in." Phoebe forced a sarcastic chuckle without any sentiment.   
  
"Phoebe, it's not time to joke. For God's sake this is Piper and Paige we're dealing with here. Your sisters! You can't afford to joke about this, while Piper and Paige are dead somewhere in the wood!" Leo blew off.  
  
"Who's joking, Leo?! Don't you think I know that? Don't you think that this had been haunting me for the past damn week?!" Phoebe practically yelling with tears sprung in her eyes and slowing scrolled down her pale cheeks.  
  
"What? What do you mean the past week?" Leo said looking intensely at Phoebe.  
  
"I've been having nightmares," She began, "about me, I was walking home one night, and unexpectedly I was lost in this wooded place. I heard a wolf howling deep from inside the wood. I followed the sound and there were bodies part chunked up. Two heads, four arms and legs, piled up on one another dripping with blood…"  
  
"STOP IT!" Leo couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"There's nothing in the book." Cole shut the book, looking like he hadn't slept in days. Black bag under his eyes, but it's nothing compare to Phoebe's. She looked horrified, her face was dead pale, her hair was soaked in sweats, and her eyes were swollen filled with tears scrolling down her cheeks.  
  
"He's not something supernatural. He's a mortal." Phoebe said plainly. "Nothing we can do, it's over. We don't know where he is; don't know what he'd done with Piper. If the book can't help us, nothing can."  
  
"We can call the cop." Leo said rushing downstairs to get the phone. 


	3. Chap 3

Chapter Three  
Cole and Phoebe followed Leo downstairs. Leo wasted no time rushing to the phone and dialed Darryl's cell phone. Through the front door you could see it, the shadow through the glasses, creeping from window to window watching her every move. He could see her clenching onto Cole's left arm, hang on to him as tight as possible, with a nerve-wrecking Leo holding the phone talking to Darryl. A creepy smirk formed on its face, "Two down one to go." Its voice had given Phoebe the chills; she shivered as Leo noticed a rounded shaped dark spot by the window in the living room. Suddenly the shadow disappeared. Leo dropped the phone and ran toward the window. Cole took noticed of how hard Phoebe his holding onto his arm and Leo took off running towards the windows.   
  
"He's gone." Phoebe stood still not moving a muscle.   
  
"He can't be, he can't move that fast. I still can catch up on him." Leo ran for the door. Unfortunately he didn't move fast enough. Opened the door exposed a pitched-black skyline across the city along with a dull, deserted street.   
  
"Where is he?" Leo looked every way.  
  
"I told you he's gone." Phoebe repeated her earlier statement.  
  
"There's no way he is that fast." His voice was hoarse.  
  
"Leo?! Leo!" Darryl voice was booming through the phone.   
  
"Hello?" Cole picked up the phone.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" He asked in concerned, his voice could be heard distance away.  
  
"No, Darryl, everyone is not ok! Paige's dead and probably so is Piper!" Phoebe snatched the phone from Cole's hand and yelled through it.  
  
Darryl eyes were practically popped out of his head. He didn't believe what he just heard. It couldn't be! "I'll be right over!" Turned off his cell and jumped into the car then took off.  
  
"Leo, why don't you go up "there" and asked the elders if they know anything about it." Cole suggested.  
  
"I can't, I have to stay here, what if he comes back…" Leo trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be here." Cole patted Leo on the shoulder for encouragement.  
  
"Okay. I'll go." He stammered.  
  
As the night grew darker, Cole, Phoebe, and Darryl were in the living room in silence. Cole had is arm around Phoebe seeing how perturbed she is. It'd been an hour and Leo isn't back yet.  
  
"What's taken him so long?" She grew impatient.  
  
"Why don't we just go and look for him now?" Darryl stood up.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe's gasp took the attention; it was obvious that she had just pulled in another vision. It was so strong; it felt like it had pulled her into her own head, it was driving her! Flashes of lights sparked in all directions. She can see herself standing in the middle of the road, in the same near by the lake; she could hear screams of horror, of pains. She can see the man with an ax on his hand and yet his face was still unrevealed.   
  
Back to reality, she held her head tightly like as if she was going to pull it off and collapsed onto the couch. Opened her eyes immediately in terror, gasping for air heavily. Sweats once more took over her face and body.  
  
"Phoebe, are you ok?" Darryl got a hold of her.  
  
"What did you see?" Cole asked in a panicky manner.  
  
"Roads, the psycho, ax, screams, lake…" Phoebe holding onto Darryl and Cole's arms forcefully, "It was like a combination of horror movies pulls together into reality. It was strong!"   
  
"Did you see his face?" Darryl looked at her with a concern expression.  
  
"No, I couldn't. It was too dark." Phoebe said slowly looking up at the men.  
  
"It seems like the guy have some access to your visions, he's having some kind of control over it." Cole analyzed.  
  
"How? He's not supernatural." Phoebe questioned.  
  
"He might now be, he maybe making a deal with one." Cole answered.  
  
"Why don't you go and find out?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I can't leave you two alone here. It's too dangerous." Cole argued.  
  
"What can get worse than this, Cole? Just please go. I have Darryl here. Go." Phoebe looked at him with a pair of tiring but pleasing eyes.  
  
"Only if you're sure, then I'll go." Cole whispered.  
  
"Go." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." And with that he shimmered away.  
  
Phoebe turned back to Darryl, she just wanted to collapse and cry. It was too much for her to handle, too painful. At this point, she doesn't even know what to do. The Charmed Ones is practically over.   
  
"Are you sure you didn't find any finger print or footstep?" Phoebe asked, her voice was husky.  
  
"No, nothing." Darryl pulled her in for a hug, "What name did you say it was?"  
  
"Ben." Phoebe pulled away.   
  
"Ben…" Darryl repeated slowly.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong?" Phoebe asked look a Darryl with a concern face.  
  
"Where's your laptop?" Darryl looked at Phoebe.  
  
"In the kitchen, why?" Phoebe questioned him.  
"I'm going to look up for the name." Darryl marched to the kitchen.  
  
Dark clouds covered the dreary moon, enormous branches coated the sky, autumn leaves layered the street like snow, and wolves cried to the dull sky. The sound of shrieking thundered through the wood, bloodshed scattered everywhere, barks of trees coated with blood, stream of thick rich blood made it way down to the lake.   
  
"Die witch! Die!" He screamed as he repeatedly stabbed her, then laughed like a maniac. "You're hopeless now! Look like your sister isn't compassionate as she looks?"  
  
Screams of terror, horror, and dread, she screamed with all her might.   
  
Phoebe blamed herself for the tragedy. If she had just told her sisters, this wouldn't have happened. No one would've died. Sitting in the kitchen, she sobbed as she leaned against Darryl.  
  
"If I have just opened my mouth, none of this would have happened!" Phoebe said between tears.   
  
"It's not your fault. Stop pouring this on yourself." Darryl tried to comfort her. Suddenly a squiggle of fog took form.   
  
"I found nothing." Cole said. "I don't think it's any supernatural related."   
  
"Then it's over." Phoebe gave up.  
  
"Not so fast," Darryl scroll the mouse down "I think this is him, his name is Ben Carol, he was born in Manchester, California, raised here. And he was arrested for shoplifting in 1992, bankrupt in '94, murdered 5 women in '96, he was going to be executed in May of '96, but a week before that he escaped. And I think the picture of the trio symbol is similar to yours. It's apparently a symbol of a coven, in the next town, Haight, and another coven with 6 women, in Marina. Also other targets were Pacifica Heights, Twin Peaks, and Bay Point."  
  
"And we're his next target. Well, obviously he had succeeds." Phoebe stood up.   
  
"You said it was in a wooded place right?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe sniffed; her nose was stuffed from crying.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to have every officer cover all parks and wooded area. And we're going to Menlo Park. Cole, why don't you shimmer to the Golden Gate Park?"  
  
"Are you sure? What if Leo comes back?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We'll leave him a note. Let's get on it. We don't have time to waste. I'll contact the station." Darryl ordered.  
  
"Alrighty. Love you." Cole said and gave Phoebe a kissed and shimmered back out. 


	4. Chap 4

Chapter Four  
  
  
Phoebe and Darryl drove to Menlo Park the entire trip was silence. No one speaks, no one make any movement. Darryl keeps his eyes on the road the entire time, while Phoebe stares out the window with hot stream of tear down her face.   
  
"How are you holding up?" Darryl broke the silence.   
  
"Not to well." Phoebe slowly turned, facing Darryl.   
  
"Sweetie, it's not your fault of what happened! There wasn't anything you could do to prevent it from happening." Darryl tries to convince her.  
  
"If only I have opened my fucken trap, this--- this whole mess would've never existed in the first place!" Phoebe broke down again. "Because of me, now my sisters had to suffered!"  
  
"Phoebe, you can keep saying that but it will not turn back time. We're here now, come on." Darryl stops the car. And opened the door for Phoebe.  
  
They then slowly walks around the wood, examine all the sights of all directions. Phoebe slowly drifted off on her own, not knowing it. Cole shimmered from different spot, but no sight of him. It was too dark to see anything anyway, from distance all there is, is fog floating above freezing water. Suddenly it struck Cole's mind, Phoebe had say there was a lake in the park. Cole wasted no time and shimmer down to the lake. No signs of Piper or Paige. All there was is water and fog.  
  
Back at the manor Leo orbs into the living room for Phoebe, Cole, and Darryl. No sign of anyone. He went to the kitchen and turn on the lights; he found himself a note on the kitchen table, and a profile of the suspect. Skim over it then tried to sense for them. Apparently he senses them all over the places, he couldn't determine where. He orbs to first person he sensed. Suddenly he found himself next to Cole.   
  
"Cole?" Leo asked.  
  
"Leo? What are you doing here?" Cole turn trying to locate Leo through the misty atmosphere.  
  
"Looking for you, where's Phoebe?" Leo reaches for Cole.  
  
"She with Darryl at Menlo Park." Cole replied.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Phoebe wandered through the wood looking for Darryl. She was scared and afraid and alone.   
  
"Darryl?" She barely whispers. The sound of the crispy dried leaves from the bottom of the forest floor ruffles making it way to her. A cold hand grabbed her shoulder as she swings around and gasped.  
  
"It's not smart to wander off like that." The husky, raspy voice spoke,  
  
"Oh thank God it's just you, Darryl, you scared the crap outta me." Phoebe places her hand in front of her chest.  
  
"We have to stick together, don't wander off again." Darryl grabbed Phoebe's hand and pulled her to his direction toward the car.  
  
"Leo! Leo!" The sound of Cole's voice rings Leo's ears.   
  
"What is it?" Leo transforms himself next to Cole who's obviously still observing around the lonesome lake.   
  
"I'm never noticed this before, but there're massive streaks of redness in the lake. Looks like it rained blood. Check it out." Cole kneels down looking at to where the streaks lead.  
  
"It's look like blood. It comes from behind the bushes there." Leo point out.  
  
"It couldn't be." Cole mumbles to himself. They separate the bushes exposing bodies' parts. Leo and Cole gasped covering their mouth. They couldn't take their eyes off the bodies.   
  
"Piper!" Leo whispered loudly recognizing her long silky brown hair. "No, no, Piper. Paige! How could it be?"  
  
"Come on Leo. We have to get Phoebe and Darryl." Cole couldn't find any else to say, it's not like anything would help ease the problem, and he found himself in tears along with Leo.   
  
"No, no. I'm staying here and look for the mother fucker who killed Piper and Paige!!!" Leo screamed in rage.  
  
"You can't Leo. It's not safe here, he might come back and kill you!" Cole argued.  
  
"Maybe you have forgotten Cole, but I'm a whitelighter. I can take care of myself. I don't need your demonic protection!" Leo spat. Cole was offended by Leo's comment, but decided to let it pass. He knew it wasn't time for an argument.   
  
"How can this be happening?" Leo broke down in front of the bodies and cry like a little baby. While Leo grieving Cole shimmered to Melon Park next to Phoebe and Darryl.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole calls out.  
  
"Cole?" Phoebe starts looking around.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole spotted her. "We found the bodies."  
  
"What? Where?" Phoebe tries to hold back the painful tears.  
  
"By the lake like in your dreams. C'mon, Darryl get a hold of your officers and we'll meet you there. Let's go Phoebe." With that Cole and Phoebe shimmers out.  
  
The fog had gotten worse as the night grown darker. The sky was almost purple. The wolves are out of their habitat, now roaming the wood as if they where guarding their territories from other species whose would intrude its properties. Sniffing for a piece of meat or something just to get them through the chilly night. Slowly they all separated into different directions, all on their own. A white fur coated wolf rambles it way through the wilderness and to the lake. The strong smell of blood entice it nose, luring it to come closer, creeping it ways to the bodies, to the fresh flesh.  
  
Before it could grab the flesh with it jagged teeth, Cole and Phoebe shimmers to the scene of the crime, to where it all happened, and it backed away then rushed off. Phoebe couldn't take it, she abruptly twist her head to Cole's chest covered her mouth and the tears freely cascade down her soft pale cheeks. Cole held her tightly in his arm, as Leo made his way out from behind the bushes. Ran to Phoebe and Cole's side.   
  
"Oh Go-d! I can't, I can't! This is entirely my fault! Because of me he'd gotten to Piper and Paige. I can't do this!" Still with her hands covers over her mouth and ran off with streams of tears down her face.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole and Leo calls after her, doesn't seem to really give it any affect. 


	5. Chap 5

Chapter Five  
  
Appalling thoughts clouded her mind as she scamper into the road, far from the wood, far from the problem, and far from the corpses. She doesn't even know why she was running. But, she just kept on running. Soon, she reached a high cliff at peak point, out look to the atmosphere of San Francisco. The city filled with brilliant brightness of lights, the street was as busy as a bee. Traffics jammed with cars furiously, zooming upward and downward like a line of working ants.  
  
Standing there, she lifted up her face; she could feel the cool breeze swept across her face. Took a deep breath as she keeps her eyes closed. Oh, the images of her sisters just haunted her. The psycho was off her mind. The images of her sister flooded through her head. The image of horror, of bloodsheds, of murder …   
  
Glancing at her surrounding, she looked confused. It'd must had been a long run if she couldn't make it out to where she was. Her curious eyes starts roaming around. She doesn't remember seeing that in her vision. There was no cliff, she starts to panic but then soon came back to her senses and start walking, or at least tries to search her way back to Cole and Leo.  
  
Stumbled through the road she walks, not paying any attention to the road, she walks right into a middle of nowhere. "Cole? Leo?" Phoebe hollered out there name in a soft tone of voice. "Cole? Leo? Answer me please." She walked and sobbed at the same time, not knowing where she was or what's going to happen next.   
  
Glimpse of lights flashes through the road as Phoebe turns her head and take a look. In her head, in her mind she keeps telling herself it's not "him", she prays it would be Darryl or Leo or Cole! Anybody but him!   
  
How can one human being kills so many witches? Who is he? What's the story behind all this murders? What does he have against witches, especially the good ones? How the hell could a human have possibly had the strength to kill approximately 20 Wiccans including her sisters, the Charmed Ones, the most powerful witches of all? What have they done to him? These questions have never been asked nor answered.   
  
The lights flashes continuously, Phoebe jogged to the side of the road and squint her eyes as the light blaze in her eyes. She ran as the vehicle catches up with her and honking at her. The more she runs the speed catches up. She ran and ran until her reach a dead end. Rocky, mountain surrounds her, filled with more trees, rocks, soils, worms, and other tiny insects crawl on the moist rich dirt. There's no way to turn, nowhere to run. Her life had flashes before her eyes, or so she concluded. The vehicle keeps honking at her, trying to grab her attention.   
  
"PHOEBE!" She imagines someone screaming out her name.   
  
"PHOEBE!" There it goes again, through the thick heavy frozen fog. She could hear her name perfectly.   
  
"What do you want?" she cried.  
  
"Phoebe, it's me Cole!" He cries out to her. Well, it sounds a lot like Cole. Phoebe thought, and gives it a sigh of relieve.  
  
"Oh, Cole!" She ran toward the light happily. "Cole?"  
  
She ran to the middle of the road waving her hands up the air. Closer and closer the brightness came. The vehicle didn't seem to stop, it keeps going, and going.   
  
"Stop, please stop!" She yelled and swung her arm across to the side of her face to prevent the beam of lights gets in her eyes. With in a matter of second her body was shattered before the vehicle… 


	6. Chap 6

A/N: This isn't an all that chapter, but I finally got it down. I really dislike this chapter, so I might take it down and redo it. I'm really lazy right now since I spent over 3 months on the chapter and got nowhere.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Leo and Cole dashed through the forest looking for Phoebe. "Phoebe, where the fuck are you?! Answer me!"  
  
The cops had finally arrived, Darryl jumped out of the car with other 20 officers on his back and three German Sheppard, slipping up looking for Leo, Cole, and Phoebe. About an hour searching for them, no sign of Leo, Cole or Phoebe were at sight. Well, except for the aroma of blood aloft the air. Scents of blood had attracted the Sheppard's nose. Following its sense it roam to the lake, given the officers along   
Darryl suspicions.   
  
"Hey! I think Rocko got something here." One of the officers hollered out referring to the golden Sheppard. Everyone huddle to one big group and start following the Sheppard deep into the forest.   
  
Cole and Leo ran down to the road looking for Phoebe, half way down the road, they stopped and take a break, bending over, holding themselves up with their knees panting.   
  
"Why don't we just shimmer and orb looking for her?" Cole asked, gasping for air.  
  
"We can, but we might be exposed to the psycho, or anyone else." Leo pants. " Let me try to sense her first."   
  
"So?" Cole anxiously asked.  
  
"I---I can't sense her." Leo speaks softly.  
  
"What? No, no. That can't be! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch with my bare hand!" Cole's screamed in rage, and shimmered off.  
  
"Phoebe, where are you Phoebe?" He materialized at the edge of the cliff she had once stood. He took in a deep breath, but got choked when the scent of blood travel through his nostril. He then followed the scent of smell and tracks it through until he hit the when of the road and spot Phoebe's body lifelessly scattered on the sandy ground. Bloodsheds everywhere, the body was torn up. Her skin were roughly scraped, her nose were broken, her lips were swollen, and line of blood spills from her mouth makes a form of line down to the side of her cheek. Her right arm was twisted.  
  
"Phoebe! PHOEBE!" Cole cries out over her body. Hoping she would still be alive, he checked her pulse.  
  
Suddenly Leo orbed next to a tearful Cole, and lowered himself over Phoebe's body. Cole buried his face into Phoebe's body, as Leo starts to mourn over his sister-in-law. Cole looked up at Leo with tearful eyes, he slowly mumbled while sniffing, "Heal her Leo. Please, heal her!" Leo placed his hands over Phoebe's restless body, and the glow starts its process, nothing seems to happen. "Why isn't it working?"  
  
"I can't heal the dead." Leo whimpered.  
  
"No, no, no!" Cole screamed in agony. He held Phoebe's body tightly in his trembling arms.  
  
Leo continued to try to heal Phoebe, while Cole continued to sob uncontrollably. He then lowered himself to kiss her icy lips.   
  
"I can't, it's not working. She's dead." Leo repeated himself.  
  
Flashing lights of red and blue made its way towards Leo and Cole. He looked up squinting his eyes avoiding the brightness to blur his vision. Leo turned around; he lifted up his armed before his eyes to reflect the lights. They stiffly watch the cars coming towards them.   
  
"It's Darryl." Leo said calmly, as the line of police cars pulled up on the side of the road. Darryl and about a dozen of his officers came out and rush to Cole and Leo.  
  
"What happened?" Darryl asked horribley while looking at Phoebes scared up body in Cole's arm.  
  
"She's dead Darryl. He killed her." Cole pulled Phoebe's body closer.  
  
"What?" Tears formed in Darryl eyes, he knelt down next to Phoebe's body. "I'm so sorry. God, just thirty minutes ago I was telling Phoebe to stay by my side. Now she's gone with all of them."  
  
"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. He's going to feel the pain ten times the pain he'd put the sisters through." Cole furiously said, with that he abrupt got up and ran away to the wood, half way he shimmered away.  
  
"Cole!" Leo yelled into the wintry air. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll send a search patrol throughout the city." Darryl said, getting up. "Do you want me to call an ambulance?"  
  
"No, what's the point. She's dead anyway." Leo responded, gathering Phoebe up in his arm.  
  
Darryl nodded in sympathy and walked away. He called all his officers to be on the look out for Ben Carol. They got in the cars and drove off, leaving Leo sitting alone with Phoebe. Watching them drive away, he then orbed Phoebe back to the manor. Setting her down on the couch gently, and sat next to her.  
  
Outside a shadow lured around the around. Sensing the present, his back went rigid. He then took a glimpse around the house, gotten up and walk to the front door and swung it opened, to his surprise, and officer was standing there.  
  
"Hi, I'm officer Marshall," The officer introduced, " we were sending here to guard the house. Are you the owner?"   
  
"Yes, unfortunately I am now. I'm Leo." He answered with sadness in his voice.  
  
"Ok, we're just making sure that you know that we'll be guarding this house till further noticed." Marshall professionally said.   
  
"Thanks, but I don't think we need any guard. If you haven't noticed, there isn't anyone here to guard." Leo response.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's an order." The officer argued.  
  
"I'm sure it is, but you can tell your captain that we're fine!" Leo slammed the door in Marshall's face and walked off into the living room. Everyone he loved had just disappeared into thin air. One day they were laughing, the next everything were shattered into million of pieces.  
  
Sat himself next to Phoebe body, he runs his hand from her left cheek toward her dry, chapped lips. Tears streamed down his face without him even knowing it. As a Whitelighter he was supposed to guard them. If he had paid more attention to them, and guided them, no one would have been in this situations, no one would have suffered through these twinge.   
  
Far from distant, Cole mindlessly walked through the city in a chilly, foggy mystic dawn. The sun had barely peaked out of the mountain. Cold breezy swiped against Cole's bare neck, leaving windburn on his pale skin. Pulled up a thin grayish-black overcoat toward his neck, he picked up his pace. Thoughts going through his mind, as he pumped into a tall masculine man, dressing in solid black. The collar of thick wool coat covered his face.  
  
"Excuse me." Cole apologetically said.  
The man coldly stared at Cole for a second before he continued on his journey. Cole looked back, and wondered to himself who'd be up and walking around town at 5:00 A.M in the morning. But then again, what was he doing walking at 5:00 in the morning. He then carried on with his path. He keeps getting this weird vibe from the man. He looked over his shoulder once again, and the man was out of sight into the thick fog. "Weird." Cole thought to himself. He then never minded about he man, and back to concentrate on the murderer who had killed his wife. 


End file.
